piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gillette
Gillette was an officer in the British Royal Navy, holding the rank of Lieutenant. He was first officer to Captain, later Commodore, James Norrington as well as his right hand man while he was stationed at Port Royal. He participated in the capture of notorious pirate Captain Jack Sparrow and the search for the Elizabeth Swann, the daughter of Governor Weatherby Swann, who was kidnapped by the cursed crew of the Black Pearl. After Elizabeth was rescued, Gillette would assist Norrington in chasing Jack Sparrow, who escaped from a hanging at Fort Charles. Several years later, Gillette would continue serving the Royal Navy and participate in the Quest for the Fountain of Youth, serving as third-in-command aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], under the command of Hector Barbossa, a privateer in King George II's court. Biography Early Life At some point in his life, Gillette became part of the Royal Navy under the command of Lieutenant James Norrington and Governor Weatherby Swann. Later, he became part of the troops located in Port Royal, which were in command of James Norrington when he was promoted Captain. Royal Navy Jack Sparrow Norrington at Port Royal.]] Lieutenant Gillette was present at Commodore James Norrington's promotion ceremony at Fort Charles. When Elizabeth Swann fell off of Fort Charles, the Lieutenant prevented Norrington from jumping to save her, stating that the rocks could lead to his death. Gillette, along with a group of Royal Marines, followed James to the harbor, where they cornered Jack Sparrow, who had saved Elizabeth. At Norrington's orders, Gillette brought a pair of hand cuffs and placed them on Sparrow's hands. The pirate, however, managed to escape. Gillette joined in the search for Jack Sparrow. After the Black Pearl attacked Port Royal, Gillette and his men were stationed aboard [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]], and were forced to concede control of the vessel over to Sparrow and his accomplice, William Turner, during their attempt to reach Tortuga. aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]].]] Gillette, who ended up in a longboat, warned Norrington of the situation, but Jack and Will duped them all by commandeering the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] and leaving the HMS Dauntless dead in the water. With the rudder chain disabled, the vessel was unable to turn, ultimately leading the Dauntless to crash into Gillette's longboat, who managed to give the order to abandon ship before it happened. The Lieutenant escaped, and returned to Port Royal to assist in the search for Elizabeth Swann, who was kidnapped the night before. Isla de Muerta aboard the Dauntless.]] After Commodore Norrington rescued Elizabeth Swann from Black Sam's Spit, along with Jack Sparrow, the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]] made its way to Isla de Muerta to save Will Turner. When they arrived, under the suggestion of Jack Sparrow, Norrington ordered that Elizabeth to be locked in the captain's cabin of the Dauntless for her safety. Elizabeth tried to tell Gillette to warn Norrington about undead pirates, but Gillette dismissed her warning. with the cursed crew.]] Later, Hector Barbossa's cursed pirates appeared on deck to kill them off. He participated in the fight against the cursed pirates aboard the Dauntless. Before the battle, he was alerted by a sailor about a boat containing two strange figures. They turned out to be the cursed pirates mentioned by Elizabeth. Pintel, one of the pirates, attempted to shoot Gillette but missed. Instead, the shot caused the Lieutenant's hat to fly straight into the path of Barbossa's invading crew, ultimately giving away their element of surprise. Gillette quickly drew his pistol and fired at a one of the pirates before drawing his sword to join in the heated battle. The crew of the Dauntless fought valiantly against Barbossa's crewmen, though their numbers were depleting as the immortal pirate crew killed many soldiers. Once Norrington and his soldiers returned to help those aboard the Dauntless, the battle turned in Gillette's favor. At some point during the fight, Gillette attempted to swing a pulley at a cursed Bo'sun but the pirate managed to dodge it. Instead of hitting it's intended target, the pulley smashed Ragetti at the back of his head, knocking his wooden eye ball out. Sparrow's hanging about pursuing Jack Sparrow.]] Gillette survived the battle, and was present at Jack Sparrow's execution at Port Royal. However, seconds before being hung, Sparrow managed to escape with the aid of Will Turner. As Jack bade his farewell, he fell off of the edge of Fort Charles, which Gillette commented that he had no where to go but back to the noose. He spoke too soon when the Black Pearl arrived, in which Jack swam towards freedom. After Sparrow's escape, Gillette looked to the Commodore for orders to begin pursuit, but Norrington held off the chase for a day—to give him a head start. The search for the Fountain of Youth Serving on the Providence A few years after the battle of the Isla de Muerta, Lieutenant Gillette was transferred to work aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]], a frigate of the Royal Navy which was docked in London. To his surprise, he discovered that the ship is captained by an old enemy, Hector Barbossa, former pirate captain of the Black Pearl, who has become a privateer in the service of England and a trusted advisor on the Court of King George II. By King's orders, the HMS Providence was sent to find the legendary Fountain of Youth.Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides aboard the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]].]] Gillette was present at the Tower of London when Barbossa went to interrogate Joshamee Gibbs, who was an ally of Jack Sparrow, who was also searching for the Fountain of Youth. At his captain's orders, Gillette and Theodore Groves tied Gibbs' hangman noose in order to threaten him. As they prepared for the supposed hanging, Gibbs revealed that he had a map that lead to the Fountain. The Lieutenant only stood watch as Gibbs burned the map, ultimately forcing Barbossa to bring the pirate aboard the Providence, as he memorized every route towards the Fountain of Youth. At some point in their voyage, the Providence encountered three Spanish galleons, commanded by the Spaniard. The crew of the Providence prepared for battle, but the Spanish ships simply passed by without opening fire. When rumors of their destination struck fear into the crew, Gillette watched as Barbossa successfully restored confidence in his crew by asking if they were King's men. Whitecap Bay .]] Under the directions of Joshamee Gibbs, the Providence made its way to Whitecap Bay. There, Barbossa brought a team, consisting of Theodore Groves, Gillette, Gibbs and some other men, ashore. They found remains of what had happened on the previous night on Whitecap Bay. The mermaids, angered by last night's battle with Blackbeard's crewmen, attacked the Providence. Barbossa, unconcerned for the lives of his crew, asked Gibbs for a heading. Just as he did so, the mermaids killed all who remained aboard the Providence by flipping the ship over. Gillette, along with Groves, watched helplessly and in shock as their ship sunk beneath the waters. With nothing to do about the situation, Gibbs found their next heading. Gillette ordered all crewmen who were brought ashore to push on. Battle at the Fountain of Youth The remainders of the crew later met with Jack Sparrow, who helped them to retrieve the Chalices of Cartagena. He had also assisted in leading them to the Fountain of Youth at the precise moment Blackbeard and his crew did. There, the remaining crew of the Providence and the crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge engaged in a battle at the Fountain. .]] Gillette fought valiantly against the pirates, until he went against one of Blackbeard's zombies, Yeoman. The zombie pirate was able to land a strike on Gillette, causing him to unintentionally stumble into the way of Barbossa's fight against Blackbeard. Gillette was killed by the infamous pirate, who impaled the Lieutenant from behind. Gillette's body fell onto Barbossa, who immediately pushed it aside to resume fighting with Blackbeard. Later in the battle, the Spaniard and his soldiers arrived to the Fountain, revealing their true intentions of destroying the Fountain, not to use it for gaining eternal life for their King. The Spaniard smashed the Chalices and ordered his men to destroy the Fountain. While the Spaniard confronted Blackbeard during the destruction of the Fountain, Gillette's body was carried away by two British marines. Personality and traits Gillette was an upholder of the law and followed orders given to him. While serving under Commodore James Norrington, he was stationed at Port Royal and was in second command of the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. A few years later, he was assigned to the [[HMS Providence|HMS Providence]] and served as second officer under the command of King George II's most trustworthy privateer, Hector Barbossa. Gillette had shown loyalty to his commanding officer. He never took any question in his orders and carried them out. Gillette voiced concerns about Jack Sparrow's escape to the Black Pearl, but still went with Norrington's order to give Sparrow a day's head start. As the Providence fell, with most of its crew, to a mermaid attack as well as Barbossa pointing his pistol at Theodore Groves, Gillette watched with visible concern, but didn't go against his captain's orders. Gillette also seemed to be a man of sensibility. After Jack Sparrow escaped from his execution, by falling off of Fort Charles, Gillette said that Jack had nowhere to go but back to the noose. This was true until the Black Pearl appeared to rescue him. He also mentioned that the Dauntless could not be crewed by two men alone. Another example was when Barbossa mentions a saying that 'footsteps laid forward', Gillette corrected him by saying 'footstep' due to the fact that Hector only had one foot. Like Mullroy, Gillette didn't believe in supernatural beings and items. When Elizabeth Swann warned him about the undead pirates, he dismissed her warning and was in utter shock when he first saw them. Equipment and skills An officer of the Royal Navy, Gillette was skilled with weaponry such as a pistol and a sword. He was able to hold his own against the cursed crew's attack on the Dauntless during the battle of Isla de Muerta long enough for their curse to be lifted. However, during the battle at the Fountain of Youth, Gillette was unable to defeat the zombie pirate, Yeoman, which ultimately led to his death at the hands of Blackbeard. Gillette also used a spyglass during his time aboard the HMS Dauntless. Behind the scenes *Gillette was portrayed by Damian O'Hare in The Curse of the Black Pearl and On Stranger Tides. *Until the release of On Stranger Tides, due to Gillette's absence in Dead Man's Chest or At World's End, it was assumed amongst fans that he died when the hurricane destroyed the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. However, it was likely Gillette resigned from Norrington's crew at that time. *It was confirmed by director Rob Marshall, in the audio commentary for On Stranger Tides, that Gillette, along with Theodore Groves, indeed died.Rob Marshall: And that's the end of Groves after four movies. Greg had a dramatic end. And we saw Damian before he gets slashed in the back, we lost Gillette, too. *In the Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides Ultimate Sticker Book, Gillette is mistakenly identified as Theodore Groves and vice versa. In addition, Gillette's name was spelled incorrectly. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide'' Notes and references Category:Inhabitants of Port Royal Category:Inhabitants of London Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:Lieutenants Category:Males Category:British Royal Navy officers Category:HMS Providence crew Category:Swordsmen Category:Deceased individuals